


Someone New

by Cherry (crazylove)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blind Date, Fluff and Smut, Jaehyun's birthday is on Valentine's Day, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Snow, Spanking, Valentine's Day, i'll never get over it, mentions of past realtionship (johnten)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: “You know what my grandma used to say about heartache?” Jaehyun said.Johnny shook his head and lifted his wine glass to his lips.“She said that in order to get over somebody,” Jaehyun said. “You should get under someone new.”Johnny nearly spit out his wine. He managed to swallow but then he burst out laughing.“What?” Johnny sputtered out. “Your grandma said that?”Jaehyun nodded with a grin. “She’s a smart lady. It works.”Johnny couldn’t stop laughing. He didn’t think he’d laughed like this for a long time.“I’m wondering if I could be your someone new,” Jaehyun said, with a coy smile.--Taeyong and Doyoung convince Johnny to go on a blind date on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 277





	Someone New

“This is a bad idea!” Johnny met Taeyong’s eyes in the mirror and pulled off his half-done tie, throwing it to the ground. Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“What did I miss?” Doyoung asked, coming back from the bathroom and sitting close to Taeyong on Johnny’s bed.

“Quit flaunting your love!” Johnny yelled. Doyoung gave Johnny a look and then glanced at Taeyong.

“Please control him,” he said, sliding away from Taeyong with a huff.

“Johnny—” Taeyong said.

“What’s a bad idea?” Doyoung asked. “That tie? Yeah.”

“This whole thing.” Johnny groaned, turning away from the mirror. He turned to face Taeyong and Doyoung, leaning back against his dresser and sighing dramatically.

“Leave your collar open,” Doyoung said. “Why are you wearing a tie?”

“Johnny, calm down,” Taeyong said.

“I can’t do this,” Johnny said.

“Are you sending him to the guillotine?” Doyoung looked at Taeyong and then turned to Johnny. “It’s just a date.”

Johnny glared.

Doyoung threw up his hands. “I went through a lot of trouble for this.”

“You just want me out of the apartment,” Johnny said.

“It’s a nice bonus…” Doyoung said, looking away with a huff. Taeyong laid a hand on Doyoung’s arm.

“He did it because he cares,” Taeyong said. “We both do. We talked about this. It’s a good idea.”

“That was yesterday.”

“Doyoung, can you get the wine?” Taeyong asked. Doyoung slid to his feet slowly and slunk out of Johnny’s room, shaking his head.

Johnny stepped forward and then dropped down across his bed, face down, his feet still on the floor. Taeyong patted his butt.

“It’ll be okay, Johnny.”

“I shouldn’t do this…”

“Why not? It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know him!”

“That’s the point. Doyoung said that Jungwoo said that he’s really cute.”

Johnny rolled over on his back with another groan, staring at the ceiling. “We’re going to trust the taste of your boyfriend’s lab partner who he sees once a week.”

“You know if Doyoung says someone is cool, they’re cool. I think we can trust him.”

“I already forgot his name.”

“Jungwoo.”

“No, not the lab partner. My date.”

“Jaehyun.”

Johnny took another deep breath, letting it out in an even bigger sigh. “What kind of name is that?”

Taeyong laughed a little and Johnny sat up to glare at him. Taeyong shrugged. “Johnny, you’re being really dramatic.”

Johnny flopped back down again and pressed his hands over his eyes.

“Will wine help?” Johnny heard Doyoung ask from the doorway.

“I don’t know why you’re being like this,” Taeyong said, speaking to Johnny. “Valentine’s Day is your favorite holiday.”

Johnny sat up again, uncovering his eyes. He saw Doyoung pouring wine into coffee mugs which did not help the situation. Then he turned to stare at Taeyong.

“That’s exactly why I’m being like this!” Johnny said. “Valentine’s Day is for love and romance. It’s for celebration. It’s not a time where you have a blind date where you’ve never even seen the guy!”

“Valentine’s Day is a made-up holiday.” Doyoung stood in front of Johnny, offering him a coffee mug.

Johnny took it, looking down distastefully. “Why is this in a coffee mug?”

Doyoung shrugged. “I didn’t feel like reaching for the wine glasses. You keep them really high and not everyone is as tall as you.”

Johnny rolled his eyes and took a sip from the coffee mug.

“It’s not just a made-up holiday,” Johnny said, looking mournfully into his coffee mug. He swallowed hard.

“Johnny…” Taeyong said. “It’s been six months.”

“So?”

“So…” Johnny looked over at Taeyong as Doyoung sat close to him again. Taeyong wrapped his arm around Doyoung’s waist. The simple gesture made Johnny’s heart ache. “It’s time for you to get over him.”

Johnny knew Taeyong was going to say that. He shook his head and took another drink of his wine.

“There’s not a time limit on heartache,” Johnny mumbled.

“We just want the best for you,” Taeyong said. “Ten’s moved on…”

Another dagger to the chest. Johnny grit his teeth. He didn’t need to be reminded about how he had been replaced so easily and now Ten was probably on some romantic Valentine’s Day date and Johnny was here drinking red wine out of a coffee mug about to go on a blind date with some random guy named Jaehyun.

It should have been them.

Johnny had been thinking about Valentine’s Day practically since the moment he met Ten over the summer. He thought it would be fun if they could go to a cooking class and a concert and get chocolate fondue for dessert and then a wine cruise around the—

“Johnny!” Taeyong said loudly. Johnny blinked as he noticed Doyoung and Taeyong were staring at him.

“You’re doing it again,” Taeyong said.

“Maybe we should be worried about the blind date,” Doyoung said to Taeyong. He turned to Johnny. “Don’t be rude. You already agreed. You’re going. So, go. And don’t spend the whole time spacing out and thinking about your ex. Be nice to the guy. He’s new here. Valentine’s Day is just a stupid day.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong said, slowly. “But not like… that stupid, right, Doyoung?”

Doyoung turned and gave Taeyong a kiss on the cheek.

Johnny groaned and chugged the rest of his wine.

*

Three outfit changes, half a bottle of wine and thirty minutes later, Johnny was ready. He didn’t feel the alcohol at all, even though it was supposed to help him relax. He wanted to drink some more but Taeyong and Doyoung hustled him into the car. Taeyong drove. Doyoung sat in the back.

“Okay.” Doyoung popped his head between the front seats as Taeyong turned onto the main road. “Rules.”

Johnny stared out of the window. It had snowed last night, and the snow was still pretty and white on the grass and flat surfaces. It glittered in the darkness. It could be so romantic if he made Ten a secret igloo and hid a present in there.

“Johnny!” Doyoung yelled. Johnny turned and looked at him.

“He’s doing it again,” Doyoung said, tersely.

“Listen, Johnny,” Taeyong said, poking Johnny’s leg.

“I’m listening,” Johnny said, gritting his teeth once again. He couldn’t believe he agreed to this.

“Rules,” Doyoung said again. “Rule number 1: no talking about your ex.”

“Okay,” Johnny said.

“Rule number 2: be nice to the guy.”

Johnny nodded with a sigh.

“Rule number 3: just don’t be weird.”

Taeyong burst out laughing. This time, Johnny poked him in the leg with a glare.

“Okay?” Doyoung said. “I have a whole semester left with Jungwoo and if you make things weird and I don’t get an A, I’m going to get my revenge, Johnny. Be nice to Jungwoo’s friend.”

“Fine,” Johnny mumbled.

“Maybe we should call it off…” Taeyong said, glancing back at Doyoung at a red light.

“No, he’s doing this. Jungwoo said Jaehyun is already there.”

“You can do it, Johnny,” Taeyong said. “This is just fun. No pressure.”

“No pressure?” Johnny gave Taeyong an incredulous look. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Taeyong pulled into the restaurant. It was a nice Italian place, not too far from the University, so it was packed with couples. Johnny saw people waiting outside, all bundled up, their breath puffing white in the cold night. Taeyong pulled up front but Johnny didn’t unbuckle his seatbelt.

“I have a rule,” Johnny said. “Emergency call me in a hour. Then come to get me.”

“Okay, but… Johnny, we have dinner plans, too…” Taeyong said.

“One hour!” Johnny said, holding up his finger. “I’m not doing any longer.”

Doyoung huffed from the backseat. “Fine. Get out!”

“We’ll call you in an hour.” Taeyong gave Johnny a reassuring smile and rubbed over his knee. “Have fun, Johnny. I bet he’s really nice. You’re a great guy. You deserve to put yourself back out there. I’m proud of you.”

Johnny looked at Taeyong’s sincere face and he couldn’t help but smile. He leaned in and gave his best friend a hug. Then he turned and smiled at Doyoung, the best he could.

“Are you gonna leave?” Doyoung asked.

“Bye!” Johnny called, opening the door. “Love ya both!”

Johnny shut the door behind him. He watched Doyoung crawl into the front seat. He waved at them. They both pointed for him to go inside. Johnny groaned one more time, watching his own breath float up in front of him towards the moon.

Johnny wondered what Ten was doing right now.

He was so sick of being alone.

Johnny took a deep breath, before he walked up to the front door, passing by all the waiting couples, pushed the door open and went inside.

The restaurant was loud with the general din of people talking and having a good time. It was busy. Johnny scanned the room, but the place was pretty big. He had no idea what to expect. He stepped up to the frazzled hostess.

“Hi, I’m meeting someone,” Johnny said. “Jaehyun?”

“What?” The hostess squawked. “Oh… wait. Yeah. That single guy. Right this way.”

The hostess started hustling through the maze of tables in the restaurant. Everyone at the tables looked all lovey-dovey, staring at each other over candlelight. Johnny wanted to gag.

“Right here,” the hostess said, pointing at a table near the back suddenly. “Your guest is here.”

Someone stood up, very quickly.

Johnny turned his head and all of a sudden, he was staring at the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen.

“Hi,” the guy said, extending his hand. “I’m Jaehyun.”

Johnny couldn’t move.

Jaehyun was _breathtaking_.

He was wearing dark slacks and a simple white button-down shirt with pink inside of the collar. He was shorter than Johnny, but not by as much as Ten was. Everything about Jaehyun looked solid. His shoulders, his arms, his legs. Johnny wanted to reach out and touch him right away. But it was really Jaehyun’s face that took Johnny’s breath away. He was so gorgeous, but not in the way Johnny was used to. His face was manly, yet softened by his warm eyes and unexpected dimples. His hair was dark, with fluffy fringe covering his forehead, the rest of his perfectly styled and soft looking. Johnny noted that Jaehyun’s hand was large, as he waited for Johnny.

Johnny wanted to kiss it.

He gave Jaehyun a normal handshake.

“I’m Johnny,” Johnny said, finally finding his voice.

“Thanks for coming.” Jaehyun’s voice was deep and soft and charming. Johnny felt a jolt of something when their hands touched, but he didn’t know what it was.

They both sat down.

Johnny didn’t know what to say.

Jaehyun smiled at him.

“This is so weird,” Johnny said at the same time Jaehyun said, “Would you like to order some wine?”

They looked at each other and laughed.

“Yes,” Johnny said.

“This is weird,” Jaehyun said. “What kind of wine do you like?”

“Red wine?” Johnny suggested. He watched Jaehyun pick up the wine menu on the side of the table and leaf through it. Johnny’s heartrate was definitely up, watching Jaehyun. He didn’t know what it meant.

“I like this one.” Jaehyun turned the menu around, showing it to Johnny, his long finger pointing out a wine at the top. Johnny didn’t know why he felt funny, looking at the name of a California red wine.

“Uh yeah…” Johnny said. “Sure. That sounds good.”

He didn’t expect to feel flustered like this. Nothing was happening but his face was all flushed.

Jaehyun raised his hand and smiled, nodding his chin up to signal the waiter over. Johnny had no idea why that was so attractive.

“This… red wine, please?” Jaehyun ordered, pointing at the menu and then meeting the waiter’s eyes with a kind smile.

Johnny shook his head. He didn’t know what was going on in his brain.

“What are you doing here?” Johnny blurted out after the waiter left. Jaehyun gave him an amused look.

“Like…” Jaehyun slowly. “On earth?”

Johnny burst out laughing. Truly, it was embarrassing the way he snorted. Jaehyun’s dimples showed even more as he grinned at Johnny.

“I meant,” Johnny said, after he calmed down. “On this date.”

“Why not?” Jaehyun said. “I’m new here so I thought I should meet some new people.”

“But a blind date,” Johnny clarified. “I’ve never been on one before.”

Jaehyun shrugged. “I have. It’s common in Korea. You’re not… from there?”

Johnny shook his head. “Just… Korean-American. But I have a lot of friends in the Korean exchange program. That’s why you came here?”

Jaehyun nodded. “Yeah. To improve my English and get a business degree.”

“Your English is already perfect…” Johnny murmured. He didn’t know Jaehyun was part of the program, even though he should have guessed since Taeyong, Doyoung and Jungwoo all were. They tended to speak Korean with each other, so Johnny spoke Korean then, too. Their English wasn’t as good as Jaehyun’s was.

Johnny was very intrigued by him.

“But I mean, blind date on Valentine’s Day?” Johnny pushed.

“Crazy?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow with a smile.

“A little bit.”

“You’re here, too,” Jaehyun said.

Johnny nodded. He definitely felt a bit crazy.

“You wanna hear something really wild?” Jaehyun said, still doing that coy smile with his eyebrow up. It was devastatingly sexy.

Johnny wasn’t sure he could handle this.

“What?” Johnny said, in a small voice.

Jaehyun leaned into him over the table. He whispered, but Johnny was so focused on him that it was easy to hear him.

“It’s my birthday,” Jaehyun said.

Johnny’s eyes widened and he laughed a little in surprise.

“Really?”

Jaehyun sat back in his seat with a nod. “Really.”

“Happy birthday.” Johnny didn’t know what else to say.

“Thank you. So now I guess you think I’m really weird.”

Johnny thought that his heart was racing, and it was dangerous.

It reminded him of this summer.

“I think you’re really hot,” Johnny said. It just slipped out. He guessed he could blame all the wine he had before the date began. Jaehyun laughed.

“I think you’re hot, too,” Jaehyun said, in his sexy voice.

Johnny nearly choked.

He was grateful when the wine came. Johnny felt really out of practice when it came to this kind of stuff. He was used to being the goofy friend. He wasn’t used to being wanted. Ten gave him that experience but then Ten dumped him only a couple months later. Did Jaehyun mean what he said? He really thought he was hot?

The wine came and Jaehyun poured glasses for both of them.

“Should we toast?” Jaehyun asked.

“To your birthday, of course,” Johnny said, raising his glass.

“To blind dates on Valentine’s Day,” Jaehyun said, cheerfully. Johnny bit his lower lip as their glasses clinked. How come something as simple as this give him butterflies or something in his stomach?

Johnny sipped his wine. It was really good.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Jaehyun.

“Do you go on a lot of dates?” Jaehyun asked.

Johnny shook his head. It was true, he never really had, even before Ten.

“Do you?” Johnny asked.

Jaehyun nodded, leafing through the menu. “Yeah. It’s a good way to pass the time. I like meeting people. How come you don’t? I mean, how come you don’t date much?” He looked over at Johnny, fixing him with his pretty eyes.

Johnny shrugged. “I guess I’m not that good at asking people out.” He cleared his throat. “I had a boyfriend over the summer.” He knew he was breaking one of Doyoung’s rules but it just came out.

“Oh yeah? What happened to him?”

Johnny laughed a bit ruefully under his breath. “He broke up with me… about six months ago.”

Jaehyun tipped his head to the side and shrugged. “That’s his loss.”

Johnny laughed a little again, more genuine this time. His friends had told him that a lot, but this was the first time he actually believed it.

“He said he got bored,” Johnny said, the words still stabbing him like a dagger in the heart. He knew he shouldn’t be talking about this, but he couldn’t help it.

Jaehyun shook his head. “What a shame,” he said. “That must have hurt.”

Johnny swallowed hard. Jaehyun was totally right, of course. It hurt a lot.

It still did.

“You know what my grandma used to say about heartache?” Jaehyun said.

Johnny shook his head and lifted his wine glass to his lips.

“She said that in order to get over somebody,” Jaehyun said. “You should get under someone new.”

Johnny nearly spit out his wine. He managed to swallow but then he burst out laughing.

“What?” Johnny sputtered out. “Your grandma said that?”

Jaehyun nodded with a grin. “She’s a smart lady. It works.”

Johnny couldn’t stop laughing. He didn’t think he’d laughed like this for a long time.

“I’m wondering if I could be your someone new,” Jaehyun said, with a coy smile.

Johnny stopped laughing.

Jaehyun looked like he was serious.

“What?” Johnny said.

“If you want to. I live alone. It’s not too far from here. We can get an Uber. If you’re hungry… later… we can order in. They have delivery here, right?”

Johnny’s mouth dropped open. Yes, Jaehyun was totally serious.

“I want you,” Jaehyun said. “If you want to.”

“There’s not really any delivery after midnight,” Johnny found himself saying.

Jaehyun chuckled a little. “We’ll make do.”

Johnny felt like he was in a movie or something. This incredibly hot man, this stranger, was asking him to go home with him.

Should he do it?

Right on cue, his phone rang. Johnny looked down and saw Taeyong’s name.

“I, uh—” Johnny stuttered. “I gotta take this.”

He jumped up and hurried over to the bathroom area, answering the call in the hallway.

“Do you need to be rescued?” Taeyong asked.

“He asked me to go home with him,” Johnny hissed.

“What?” Taeyong said. “We can’t hear you.”

“He asked me to go home with him!” Johnny yelled. A couple of people passing by looked at him.

“Whoa! You’re on speaker.”

“Yeah, I think the whole world knows now,” Doyoung said.

“You have me on speaker phone in a restaurant?”

“Well, we didn’t know you’d be screaming,” Doyoung said, evenly. “You said yes, right?”

“You said yes?” Taeyong echoed.

“I don’t know!” Johnny said.

“Go. You need to get laid,” Doyoung said.

“Doyoungie…” Taeyong chided.

“You agree with him, don’t you?” Johnny asked, flatly.

“Well…” Taeyong said.

“Go! It’s an adventure. We don’t wanna pick you up, Johnny, we really don’t. It’s starting to snow and there’s traffic. I want food,” Doyoung said.

“He has a point,” Taeyong said, weakly.

“What if he’s a serial killer?”

“Johnny! You’re like 190 centimeters. If you get murdered by a serial killer, you deserve it,” Doyoung said.

“I’m sure he’s not a serial killer,” Taeyong said, soothingly. “Have fun, okay? Check in with me.”

“Okay,” Johnny said, his heart racing. “Okay. Talk to you later. Bye.”

Johnny took a deep breath, clutching the phone to his chest.

He was doing this. He was going to do this.

He decided to say yes.

Johnny came back to the table, where Jaehyun was drinking his wine. How did he make sipping wine look sexy?

“Was that your get-out-of-the-date phone call?” Jaehyun asked, raising his eyebrows.

Johnny slipped back in his seat, chuckling a bit. “That obvious, huh?”

“I’ve been on a lot of dates, so I know the signs.” Jaehyun put his wine glass down and laced his fingers together. “So, did I blow it? Are you leaving?”

Johnny shook his head. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“We should ask for the check,” Johnny said. “I want to… yes. But we should leave now. It’s starting to snow.”

Jaehyun showed Johnny a receipt with a smirk. Looking at it made Johnny’s heart slam into overdrive. This was really happening.

“Already paid,” Jaehyun said.

*

Jaehyun’s place was nice. Really nice. Johnny gave a low whistle as he kicked off his shoes at the door.

“Wow,” he said, looking around. Jaehyun lived in a place made for a real adult. He and Taeyong were still living in the student apartments.

Jaehyun shrugged, handing Johnny slippers. “Just something my dad bought when I told him I wanted to study here.”

“Hold up,” Johnny said, giving Jaehyun an incredulous look after he toed on the slippers. “Your dad _bought_?”

Jaehyun smiled like he didn’t get it. “It’s just a condo. Real estate in America is a good investment.”

Johnny padded across the room to look out of Jaehyun’s huge windows. The night was black but the sky was clear so he could see the hundreds of pinpricks of stars in the sky. The snow swirled around, illuminated by the bright, full moon.

It was a beautiful view.

Johnny wished he had his camera.

He turned around to tell Jaehyun that and realized Jaehyun was right behind him.

Jaehyun smiled, then pushed Johnny back against the window. Johnny was about to say something, but Jaehyun grabbed his shirt and crushed his lips to Johnny’s in a heated kiss.

Johnny hadn’t been kissed in a long time. Not since Ten. He’d expected his reintroduction to kissing to be something gentle and sweet (and hopefully with Ten).

This kiss was none of those things. Jaehyun’s lips were soft but that’s where the gentleness ended. He kissed Johnny hard, his lips immediately dominating Johnny’s, a hand pressing against Johnny’s chest. Johnny felt like he didn’t know what to do. Was he back in 7th grade? For a moment, he just let Jaehyun kiss him. Jaehyun pulled away.

“You’re okay with this, right?” Jaehyun asked, peering at Johnny in the darkness. He hadn’t really turned on any lights. “We don’t have to…”

Part of Johnny wanted to say no. A bigger part of him wanted to say yes. Jaehyun was so hot and intriguing. This was what people did in college. Now it was Johnny’s turn. His body was saying go for it.

Only his head was holding him back.

“Don’t be nervous,” Jaehyun whispered in his ear. “May I kiss you?”

Johnny nodded. This time when Jaehyun kissed him, Johnny kissed him back. The kiss was a bit gentler this time, less intense, but there was the same kind of heat behind it. Johnny felt a chemistry he’d never felt before. He let Jaehyun dominate the kiss, tipping his head back and Jaehyun sucked on his lower lip. He parted his lips wider when Jaehyun swept his tongue through his mouth and found himself giving a small moan when Jaehyuns’ tongue touched his. Jaehyun cupped the side of his face, tipping his head to the other side to kiss Johnny deeper. Johnny pressed his hand back against the glass, his heart racing, his dick instantly coming to life.

Jaehyun seemed to notice too as he leaned against Johnny, rubbing himself against him, pulling back from the kiss with a flick of his tongue against Johnny’s upper lip and a light nibble on his bottom one.

“Mmm…” Jaehyun whispered, running his hand down the back of Johnny’s neck. Johnny shivered from the intensity of the feeling from such a simple gesture. “Not too bad, right?”

Johnny nodded.

“You’re a really good kisser.” Jaehyun braced himself with one hand on Johnny’s shoulder and leaned up to kiss the side of his jaw. Johnny didn’t know why he found Jaehyun’s fingers digging into his shoulder so hot but he totally did. Jaehyun scraped his teeth against the edge of Johnny’s jaw and nipped him there.

Johnny shivered again.

“So, what do you like?” Jaehyun asked. He didn’t stop touching Johnny. A hand down his arm, then brushing over his chest. Johnny’s breath hitched when Jaehyun pressed his hand against Johnny’s abs through his shirt. How could he be so hard already? They’d barely done anything.

“Mmm—” Johnny grunted, as Jaehyun continued groping him over his clothes, but staying above the waist. “Anything…”

“You feel good,” Jaehyun whispered. “Anything…?”

Johnny nodded, his eyes closed, not trusting his voice. He actually felt like he might come in his pants and that would be embarrassing so he was focused on not doing that.

“Like… do you top or bottom or… do you even do that?” Jaehyun asked.

Johnny nodded. His underwear was damp, he was leaking so bad. God, his dick was acting like it hadn’t gotten laid in a year when it was more like six months. He wondered if Jaehyun could notice. His jeans were pretty tight.

“Anything,” Johnny grunted out again. “Either.”

“Really?” Jaehyun sounded a little surprised. “Cool. Uh… Johnny? Do you mind if I call you baby?”

Johnny’s breath hitched for a moment. No one had called him baby since—

But wasn’t that why he was here? Taeyong and Doyoung were right. It was time for him to let go.

His dick was crying out for something new.

“I don’t mind,” Johnny said.

“Do you mind if I… tell you what to do?” Jaehyun asked.

Johnny shook his head.

“Just… if you don’t like it… say… potato. That’s really unsexy.”

Johnny burst out laughing, unexpectedly. He opened his eyes to see Jaehyun staring at him.

“Cool,” Jaehyun said. “I see you like watching snow. I want you to watch it while I suck you off.” Jaehyun pressed on Johnny’s shoulders. “Turn around, baby.”

They switched positions so Johnny was facing the large picture window and Jaehyun’s back was up against the glass. Jaehyun leaned up, sealing Johnny’s lips in another heated kiss, but this time Johnny was ready. He kissed Jaehyun back, just as intensely, their tongues tangling together. Jaehyun pulled away long enough to pull Johnny’s sweater up and over his head. He dropped it at their feet.

“Take off my shirt, baby,” Jaehyun said, before crushing Johnny’s lips in another kiss.

Johnny’s hands were shaking slightly as he worked his way down, unbuttoning each of Jaehyun’s buttons. When he was done, Jaehyun pulled away and shrugged his shirt all the way off.

Johnny stifled a gasp. Jaehyun’s body was incredibly hot. He had abs that Johnny could count, rows of them. Johnny went to the gym sometimes, but mostly he was relying on his insane metabolism. He definitely could not compete with all of this.

“Mmmm, wow…” Jaehyun said, rubbing his hands all over Johnny’s bare chest and stomach. “You’re hot, baby.”

“You’re hot…” Johnny said. Jaehyun chuckled.

“I wanna talk about you,” Jaehyun said. “You’re just what I like.”

Jaehyun pressed his open mouth against Johnny’s chest and bit down lightly at first and then hard, Johnny gasped and then groaned as Jaehyun pulled at his sensitive skin. Jaehyun pulled away after a few moments. Johnny could already feel the bruise starting to bloom.

Jaehyun kissed over the quickly darkening mark. “Jaehyun was here,” he murmured. Johnny’s hips jumped as he felt himself growing even harder.

Jaehyun chuckled as he seemed to notice. Johnny watched him as he crouched down to spread his shirt down on the hardwood floor and Johnny’s sweater on top of it. Jaehyun shook his head when he noticed Johnny watching him.

“Watch the snow,” he commanded.

Johnny looked out the window, the big fat white flakes swirling against the dark night sky. The snow was really coming down hard now. They’d probably get another six inches.

Then he realized that they were only about 3 floors up. And though it was dark in the apartment, they were still illuminated by the moon and the streetlights not too far away.

There was a good chance that someone could see this.

Johnny glanced down at Jaehyun, kneeling on top of Johnny’s sweater. Jaehyun grabbed Johnny’s hips, leaning up enough to start kissing all over Johnny’s stomach. Johnny’s cock twitched even harder than before and—fuck— he forgot what he’d been thinking about.

“Mmmm…” Jaehyun moaned, rubbing his nose against Johnny’s happy trail. He kissed his was down as he unbuttoned and unzipped Johnny’s fashionable skinny jeans. He tugged them down over Johnny’s hips with a hard yank, bring them down to Johnny’s knees. Johnny groaned out a sigh of relief when Jaehyun finally freed his dick. Jaehyun gasped as Johnny felt the cool air hit his wet dick.

“Wha—” Johnny asked, looking down at Jaehyun again. Jaehyun met his eyes and shook his head.

“Just impressed you got the jeans over all of that,” Jaehyun said, grabbing the base of Johnny’s cock. Johnny was going to laugh but then Jaehyun’s warm hand was wrapped around him and all he could do was moan.

“You’re so big…” Jaehyun whispered. Johnny could feel his warm breath over the head of his cock. Johnny closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. Jaehyun kissed the tip of his cock and gave it a hard suck. Johnny’s hips jumped as Jaehyun smacked his lips together. He began licking and kissing all over the head of Johnny’s cock, little quick flicks and presses, while his hand started to move up and down Johnny’s cock slowly, aided by all the pre-come Johnny had been leaking for a while.

“Mmmm…” Jaehyun murmured as he slowly swirled his tongue around the rim of Johnny’s cock. “Can I—”

Johnny opened his eyes, glancing down at Jaehyun. He had so much thick, dark brown hair. Suddenly, Johnny was compelled to run his fingers through it. Jaehyun pulled off his cock for a moment and smiled up at Johnny after Johnny tangled his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair.

“What’s prettier?” Jaehyun asked. “Me or the snow?”

“You,” Johnny answered, no hesitation.

“Right answer.” Jaehyun smiled again. “But… watch it. I have a surprise.”

Johnny lifted his eyes to look out the window. Snow was slowly covering the road outside like a fluffy white blanket. He hoped that Taeyong and Doyoung wouldn’t have any—

Johnny cried out when all of a sudden Jaehyun swallowed him whole.

Johnny gasped, his breath leaving his body. One moment, Jaehyun had been kissing the tip of his cock again, holding the base firmly. The next thing Johnny knew, Jaehyun slid his mouth all the way down. In one go, he had Johnny’s cock fully in his mouth, his nose buried against Johnny’s pubes. Johnny’s thighs shook as the warmth of Jaehyun’s wet mouth, the way Jaehyun’s throat muscle quivered against his cock delicately, Jaehyun just holding him there. How was this possible? Ten had always told him that he was too big.

Johnny leaned forward with a choked moan and slapped his hands on the window. His hips quivered as he fought the urge to go crazy fucking Jaehyun’s mouth.

Jaehyun held him there for a long few moments, breathing hard through his nose. Jaehyun’s hands gripped Johnny’s hips, pressing his thumbs into the hollow spaces there. Johnny wanted to melt into the floor. He really wanted to come. It was so hard, holding off.

Then slowly, Jaehyun pulled off of Johnny’s cock, still holding Johnny’s hips tightly. Johnny couldn’t help the whimper that left his throat when his cock was no longer ensconced in the warmth of Jaehyun’s mouth.

“Aw shit—” Jaehyun moaned. “Oh God…. Yes…” He sucked the head of Johnny’s cock into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Then he looked up, meeting Johnny’s eyes. “Grab my hair, Johnny. Give it to me.”

Johnny’s eyes flashed down towards Jaehyun’s in the darkness. He wasn’t sure what Jaehyun meant.

“Fuck my mouth, Johnny,” Jaehyun said. “Do it, baby. I wanna choke—”

Johnny swallowed hard. He didn’t want Jaehyun to choke but he did want to do the other part. He grabbed Johnny’s hair and yanked his head back. Jaehyun moaned, a sound full of need that went straight to his cock and made Johnny even harder, if that was possible.

Jaehyun’s mouth was open and waiting. It took him a moment to gather up his courage.

Then he thrust his cock into Jaehyun’s mouth.

It was shallow at first. He was a bit hesitant to fuck Jaehyun’s mouth harder because of the choking thing. Jaehyun was moaning, his lips sliding against Johnny’s cock with just the right amount of pressure as Johnny thrust in and out.

“Deeper, baby,” Jaehyun gasped. “I can take you. Remember?”

Oh God, did Johnny remember. He got a shiver through his whole body, thinking about just a few minutes ago when his entire dick was down Jaehyun’s throat. Oh God—

Johnny gripped Jaehyun’s hair hard and thrust inside Jaehyun’s mouth deeper. This time he gasped when the tip of his dick hit the back of Jaehyun’s throat. Jaehyun moaned around him. Everything in Johnny’s body was getting so tight. He wasn’t going to be able to last much longer.

Jaehyun kept one hand firmly on Johnny’s hip but the other one was not between his legs. Johnny noticed him rubbing himself through those nice slacks. “Don’t stop,” Jaehyun whimpered when Johnny pulled out again. “Don’t come—”

Johnny grunted, thrusting inside Jaehyun’s mouth once again. Jaehyun gagged just a little, his throat muscles working against Johnny’s cock. Johnny’s breathing was growing faster. He felt lightheaded as he continued to fuck Jaehyun’s mouth. He really needed to come. Every molecule in his body was screaming for his release. He gripped Jaehyun’s hair harder to stay in control and rammed his cock against the back of his throat with one sharp thrust.

Jaehyun half-coughed, half-moaned, rubbing himself furiously as Johnny pulled out again. Johnny swallowed hard.

“You wanna come, baby?” Jaehyun asked, looking up at Johnny again.

Johnny nodded.

“Okay, you can come now. Down my throat.” Jaehyun leaned his head back against the window with a light thunk. Johnny didn’t have to be told twice. He thrust deep into Jaehyun’s waiting mouth and his hips jerked hard as he gave his body permission to release. He cried out and shook and gasped as he came, thick ropes of come shooting down Jaehyun’s throat. Fuck, it was so hot that he could feel Jaehyun swallowing him down. Johnny kept coming. He sucked in his breath, surprised at how his cock kept squirting and the shockwaves of pleasure kept rolling through his body. He let go of Jaehyun’s hair and braced both hands on the picture window, his whole body twitching and shaking until he was done.

When he had finally stilled, Johnny was breathing hard and his face was sweaty. Jaehyun pulled off his softening cock delicately and gave it a kiss, before looking up. Johnny watched him swallow once again.

“Well…” Jaehyun said, licking over his lips. “It’s a good thing we skipped dinner, or I would be too full now after swallowing all that. Damn, baby…”

Johnny chuckled weakly. He didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or impressed with himself, but he didn’t have time to decide because Jaehyun was on his feet again, wiggling between Johnny and the window and kissing him.

“Let’s go to my room,” Jaehyun whispered against Johnny’s lips.

Johnny hastily stepped out of his jeans and underwear all the way, kicking them off his feet and leaving them on the floor in a pile before following Jaehyun down a hallway. Jaehyun had a huge bed that wasn’t just a mattress on a frame on the floor. It was high and there was an actual headboard and sheets. Jaehyun quickly undressed the rest of the way, taking off his pants and underwear before climbing on the bed. Johnny could see that Jaehyun was pretty damn thick and big, but all too soon he was lying on his stomach on the bed and moaning.

The moan stirred Johnny’s cock, just a little, even though he wasn’t even fully soft yet after his orgasm. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this turned out. But yes, seeing Jaehyun on the bed, ass up with his hand under his stomach, stroking his cock was quite the sight.

“Help me get off, baby,” Jaehyun said.

Johnny joined him on the bed and watched Jaehyun hump the bed while he was jerking himself off. Johnny was sure he could get off to just this. Jaehyun’s skin was so smooth, pale but not too pale. His ass was very pretty, not huge but it had a nice shape and softness to it. Jaehyun whimpered, pressing his face against his bed.

“Play with my hole, baby,” Jaehyun commanded.

Johnny rubbed a hand over the curve of Jaehyun’s ass. Then he gave it a gentle smack. Jaehyun’s body jerk and he groaned. Johnny leaned in and bit Jaehyun’s right ass cheek, not too hard, but Jaehyun moaned loudly.

“Touch me,” Jaehyun said.

Johnny slipped his fingers between Jaehyun’s cheeks, searching for his hole. He was just about to ask about lube when his fingers hit something warm and metal. Johnny brushed his fingers over the smooth knob. Jaehyun chuckled, lowly.

“Play with it,” he grunted. Johnny could hear the slick sounds of Jaehyun working his own dick.

Johnny wasn’t sure if he knew what to do. He didn’t have much experience with anal plugs. He touched it gently, then grabbed it and wiggled it a little. Jaehyun’s ass jumped and he moaned. Johnny felt a little bolder, twirling the plug slowly. Jaehyun nodded, moaning louder. Johnny gave it a little tug, feeling the plug give just a bit.

“Yessss…” Jaehyun moaned.

Johnny pulled the plug out a little more, then he pushed it back in.

Jaehyun hissed and moaned, nodding, stroking himself harder.

“That’s it…” Jaehyun groaned. Johnny twisted the plug, aimed it at a different angle and thrust it back in again. Jaehyun jumped and gasped out loudly.

“Oh—there—” Jaehyun said, breathing hard. Johnny pushed the plug against the same spot and Jaehyun moaned deeply. He was about to do it again, when Jaehyn reached back and grabbed Johnny’s wrist.

“I want you,” Jaehyun said. “Can you…?”

Johnny looked down at himself. His dick was already stirring. Johnny certainly felt ready for more.

Johnny pulled out the plug with a soft pop. The delicious sound made him moan. He handed the plug to Jaehyun who tossed it aside and rolled over on his back. Now Johnny could see his cock properly. It was so large and red, throbbing with arousal and need. Johnny couldn’t help himself. He leaned over Jaehyun and reached for his cock, grabbing it as he leaned in to kiss Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun grabbed the back of Johnny’s head, pulling him down into a messy, deep kiss as Johnny began to stroke Jaehyun’s cock.

“Ahhhh…” Jaehyun groaned against Johnny’s lips. “I want you.”

Johnny nodded, kissing Jaehyun again hard.

When they finally pulled away, Jaehyun rolled over to tug open a drawer on the nightstand next to his bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He handed the condom to Johnny and drizzled some of the lube on his hole and his fingers. Johnny fiddled with the condom while Jaehyun plunged three fingers into himself all at once.

“Fuckkkkk…” Jaehyun groaned, fingerfucking his own hole. Johnny couldn’t stop staring, the condom half open in his hands.

“Oh yes—” Jaehyun’s eyes were closed but then he opened them and smiled at Johnny staring at him. “Put it on, baby. I want you do this.”

Johnny didn’t think it was possible for him to be any harder but… here he was. At least it made it easier for him to put the condom on. He rolled it on, checked the tip and then moved back over to Jaehyun. Jaehyun was on his back, knees up, his hand under his ass. He pulled his hand back and grinned at Johnny.

“Your fingers are so long,” Jaehyun cooed, drizzling lube all over them. “Push them in as far as you can go.”

Johnny rubbed his other hand along the side of Jaehyun’s ass. Then he slid his slicked-up fingers into Jaehyun’s ass. Johnny gasped as the wet warmth of Jaehyun’s hole and the way his fingers disappeared so deep inside. Jaehyun had already opened himself up quite a bit with the plug and his fingers. Johnny quickly switched to three fingers, fingerfucking Jaehyun as Jaehyun shivered and moaned beneath him.

“More,” Jaehyun demanded. “Baby—”

“Wow…” Johnny said, switching to four fingers. It was a bit more of a challenge but Jaehyun moaned and wiggled underneath him, making him feel more confident. Johnny slowly slid his fingers in there, feeling Jaehyun’s hole clenching and clamping around him, trying to draw him deeper. Johnny moaned along with Jaehyun.

“More…” Jaehyun groaned. Johnny began moving his fingers in and out, spreading them as far as he could, really working Jaehyun open. He had never experienced someone so ready for him before. He was so incredibly turned on.

“Yes…” Jaehyun breathed out. “Baby, I’m ready. Fuck me, okay? I’m ready. I need you.”

Johnny swallowed, even more turned on by the way Jaehyun said he needed him. Johnny pulled his fingers out of Jaehyun’s hole, watching lube dribble out with them. Jaehyun rolled over on his stomach, grabbing his cock again. Johnny hastily rubbed some lube all over the condom.

“Like this—” Jaehyun panted. Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s hips, pulling them up a little and holding them firmly. Jaehyun pressed his face against the sheets, groaning loudly. Johnny bit his lip as he angled his cock. He had to use his hand to guide the tip and line it up with Jaehyun’s hole. Jaehyun groaned loudly as Johnny pushed his tip inside, then the head of his cock, feeling that bit of resistance around the rim until he felt the slight pop and give and then he slid right inside Jaehyun’s warm hole.

Immediately, Jaehyun’s walls clamped down against Johnny’s cock. Johnny moaned loudly while Jaehyun swore under his breath.

“Yes…” Jaehyun groaned, pushing his ass back against Johnny. Johnny bit his lip, his cock burrowed inside Jaehyun to the hilt. He didn’t move, his heart pounding as he waited for Jaehyun to give him the signal that he was ready to go. He could feel Jaehyun’s body adjusting around his cock, his walls expanding, his body relaxing.

“Fuck…” Jaehyun hissed out. “Yes, baby… go… yes, baby…”

Johnny gave a shallow jerk and a thrust at first, but it was enough for Jaehyun to cry out loud enough for Johnny’s toes to curl.

“You’re so fucking big!” Jaehyun cried out. “I can feel your everywhere.”

Johnny chuckled, feeling more confident now. He pulled back, almost all the way and then thrust himself back in again. Jaehyun’s whole body jumped and he moaned greedily. Johnny gave the side of Jaehyun’s ass a smack.

“Pound me, baby,” Jaehyun begged. “Yes…”

“Fuck—” Johnny grunted. Jaehyun’s hole felt so good around his cock. He loved the way Jaehyun sucked him in. Like he was always greedy for more.

Johnny began fucking Jaehyun hard, pulling out and then thrusting inside until he felt his cock ram against the back of Jaehyun’s walls. Jaehyun cried out every time, begging for more. Johnny grunted, on his knees, his hips slapping against Jaehyun’s ass each time he thrust back in. Jaehyun pushed his ass back against Johnny’s cock, meeting him each time, as he was stroking and squeezing his own cock. Johnny loved the way Jaehyun’s moans filled the room, his pleas for more. Johnny wasn’t as vocal but he was grunting and breathing hard, loving that he could feel Jaehyun so well, even through the condom.

Jaehyun reached back and pressed a hand against Johnny’s hips after a few minutes.

“Baby…” He panted out. “I wanna try something.”

Johnny blinked in surprise as Jaehyun rolled away from him. At first, he was going to ask if he did something wrong but Jaehyun told him to sit back against the pillows. Johnny leaned back, looking up at Jaehyun, his cock painfully hard and curving up towards his stomach.

“Fuck…” Jaehyun said, looking down at Johnny’s cock and then up in his eyes again. “I wanna… try something. I wanna sit on your cock.”

Johnny’s breath hitched. He sat there, staring at Jaehyun in amazement as Jaehyun crawled over him, straddling Johnny’s hips, his ass high in the air.

“Help me, baby,” Jaehyun said, placing one hand on Johnny’s shoulder and flashing him a smile with those pretty dimples. Johnny’s breath caught in his throat. Johnny grabbed his cock, aiming it at Jaehyun’s hole. Then he felt Jaehyun’s hand cover his own. Johnny sucked in his breath. Jaehyun kept his eyes locked on Johnny’s the whole time. Johnny bit his lip, unable to tear his eyes away.

Jaehyun slowly lowered himself down on Johnny’s cock.

Johnny could barely breath as Jaehyun was sitting there, Johnny’s cock completely inside of him. Jaehyun gasped and pressed down on the bottom of his stomach.

“Johnny, I can feel you here…” He said, his eyes wide in amazement.

Johnny nearly came right then.

But he forced himself to hold off. He didn’t do anything as his thighs shook. Jaehyun was staring at him, his cock nestled so deep inside Jaehyun’s ass, Johnny wasn’t sure he would see it again.

“You’re so…” Jaehyun breathed out. “Fuck…”

He leaned in and kissed Johnny, then bit down hard on Johnny’s bottom lip. Johnny moaned, helplessly.

Jaehyun gripped Johnny’s shoulders again, bringing himself up, all the way up to where Johnny’s cock was almost about t0 slip out of him. Then he slid down again.

Johnny cried out with a groan.

“Fuck…” Jaehyun breathed out. Johnny watched as Jaehyun took control. At first, he was moving slowly. Johnny was so turned on, watching him rock back and forth. But it didn’t take long until Jaehyun was moving all the way up and then crashing back down on Johnny’s dick with such a force that it made him cry out. But if Jaehyun broke his dick, Johnny wouldn’t mind. It would be quite a way to go.

Jaehyun felt incredible.

Johnny held onto Jaehyun’s trim waist as Jaehyun was riding him, bouncing up and down and moaning loudly. His head was tipped back to reveal his pretty throat. Johnny leaned in to nip at it. Jaehyun grabbed the back of Johnny’s neck and pulled him in harder. Johnny bit him there, just like a vampire.

Johnny had never done anything like this before, not the riding, not a random one-night stand from a blind date. It was not how he imagined his Valentine’s Day, but it was going better than he could ever expect.

Jaehyun grabbed Johnny, biting the side of his neck now. Johnny grabbed Jaehyun back, suddenly wanting to take control. He lifted his hips, tossing Jaehyun onto his back. Jaehyun chuckled in the new position, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist. Now Johnny thrust into Jaehyun hard, his hips snapping forward with every jerk. Jaehyun had been moaning the whole time but then he cried out in a different way. Johnny kissed down Jaehyun’s throat, sucked on his collarbone and thrust again, in just the same way. Jaehyun cried out even louder and that’s when Johnny knew he found it. He began pounding Jaehyun’s spot over and over again until Jaehyun was a moaning mess underneath him, quivering and shaking, his eyes closed.

Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s cock, taking over, jerking him hard. Jaehyun clawed his back, crying out Johnny’s name. Johnny liked the rake of Jaehyun’s nails against his bare skin

“You like that?” Johnny growled against Jaehyun’s neck, slapping the side of Jaehyun’s ass.

“Yes, more!” Jaehyun begged. Johnny loved the way Jaehyun moaned each time like it was the first time as he continued to slam against Jaehyun’s prostate. He could feel Jaehyun getting closer. He licked up the column of Jaehyun’s throat.

“I’m gonna—” Jaehyun moaned.

“Wait,” Johnny said. He grunted, slowing down. Now he thrust deeper and more deliberate, aiming for that spot. Jaehyun let go of him, breathing hard and moaning. Johnny bit down on his lower lip, watching Jaehyun jerk as he slammed up inside of him once again.

“Baby!” Jaehyun cried out. “Oh—shit…”

Johnny kissed Jaehyun’s chest, slurping one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. He pinched the side of Jaehyun’s ass, drawing back before slamming up inside him once again.

“Ah-ahhhh!” Jaehyun yelled. Johnny felt Jaehyun start to come, his cock pumping come all over Johnny’s fingers and his stomach and chest. Johnny kept stroking Jaehyun and rolling his hips up, fucking inside of him, milking Jaehyun’s orgasm.

“Fuck!” Jaehyun clutched the sheets. “Yes… Baby… baby… come on me…”

Johnny didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out of Jaehyun with a slurp and ripped off his condom. He was so close after seeing Jaehyun come that seeing Jaehyun now, all blissed out on the bed, was enough to take him over the edge. Johnny gave himself a couple of strokes and then he was coming, shooting come all over Jaehyun as he moaned and begged for more. Johnny loved the way his come decorated Jaehyun in all sorts of interesting patterns, mixing with Jaehyun’s come, as Jaehyun laid helplessly on the bed.

It was prettier than the snow outside.

Which was really coming down.

Johnny collapsed next to Jaehyun once he was done, panting hard. Jaehyun chuckled, grabbing Johnny’s face and giving him a searing kiss. It took Johnny’s breath away.

“Well, you really came out of your shell,” Jaehyun muttered against Johnny’s lips. Johnny kissed him again with a chuckle.

“Happy birthday,” Johnny whispered against Jaehyun’s lips.

“You remembered.”

“Of course,” Johnny said.

“Lots of people don’t.”

Johnny opened his eyes, looking at Jaehyun, who had his eyes closed. God, Jaehyun was gorgeous. How did this ever happen to him?

“Well, I always will,” Johnny said. Jaehyun chuckled a little, kissing Johnny again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said. “How was your first blind date?”

Johnny was still breathing hard, sticky from the lube and the come but not as messy as Jaehyun was. Man, he really wished he could take a picture.

“Is it over?” Johnny asked, before he could think better of it.

He glanced out the window across the room. The snow as still coming down, pretty and calm.

But not as pretty as Jaehyun was beside him.

“Mmmm…” Jaehyun hummed, rubbing a hand lazily across his chest. “What do you think? If you want… I’d like you to stay. No one wants to be alone on their birthday.”

Johnny smiled, probably harder than he should have, but he couldn’t help it.

“I won’t leave you alone,” Johnny said.

“Let’s wash up,” Jaehyun suggested, but then he just laid there. “Damn, I can’t move… fuck, Johnny. You tore me apart.”

Johnny chuckled a little and leaned down to give Jaehyun another kiss. “I’ll get our clothes. And later… I’m going to make you come again. Because it’s your birthday. You can’t just come once.”

Jaehyun chuckled, his eyes closed with a smile. “I’d really like that, Johnny.”

Johnny slipped off the bed.

His heart was racing. And not just from the vigorous sex.

Johnny told himself to calm down. His heart had gotten him into plenty of trouble before.

But he couldn’t help savoring this feeling for just a little longer.

Johnny padded back out to the living room. Here the freshly snow was brighter when he looked out the window. It was the kind of night where everyone was better staying right where they were. Johnny was so glad he was right here.

Johnny picked up his pants and fished his phone out of his pocket. He had a new text.

 **Taeyong** : _Hey how are you? Are you dead? Do you need me to get you?_

Johnny chuckled a little, typing out his answer.

 **Johnny** : _I’m just fine. More than fine. I’ll tell you later. Enjoy your night with Doyoung. I won’t be home. Happy Valentine’s Day._

Johnny gasped in surprised when Jaehyun walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Jaehyun kissed the back of Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny’s heart beat even faster. He might be in trouble, but he wasn’t going to worry about it yet.

“It’s really beautiful out there, huh?” Jaehyun muttered, behind him.

Johnny looked over the white landscape below, realizing that they would both be perfectly illuminated in the large window, completely naked and staring at the bright, white snow, to anyone who passed by.

Johnny reached back around to rub Jaehyun’s ass.

Johnny decided that he didn’t care. Let people stare.

It was beautiful outside. But they were a beautiful sight, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really adore your comments. Thanks for leaving them for me. 💚  
> You can find me here:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cherrysodapop14)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/cherrysodakpop14)


End file.
